Paralyzed
by FaKeIt
Summary: A new orc is rising to power and many underestimate his technique, only one knows his real power. But will she rise to protect her people or fall deeply for him? R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

_**Paralyzed**_

_Prologue_

_"So the plan is..."_

_"Do we even need a god damn plan, like any one's going to listen to it." I smirked, oiling the crippling poison onto my blade._

_"It would be a smart idea." our leader suggested._

_Standing up I towered over all those except my kind, night elfs.."Here's the plan, kill horde, get flag, and were done."_

_Most cheered but the leader glared at me obviously defeated. I just gave a sweet innocent smile sheathed my dagger and went to stand at the gates. My armour showed my slim long form, and hid only what was in my opinion necessary...The wind blew up my short white hair everywhere, as long as I could see I didn't mind. My eyes were like death, once you gazed into their shimmering depths you couldn't look out and thats when I'd strike. That's how I killed the young horde..._

_The horn went and the gates creaked open and I ran out as soon as I could climb under, I ran to the graveyard and slid down the hill...Eager to kill some horde._

_A hunter poised in the middle with his wolf saw me, but before he could mark me I was gone. Stealthed into what sometimes felt like a different world. Sometimes I wondered if you could ever get lost or stuck in the form. But my mentor died before I could ask..._

_Now behind the hunter, my team coming up in front, I plunged the poison slicked dagger into his spine and twisted. He roared loudly as he completely crumpled at my feet. I grinned satisfied._

_"You know you didn't have to kill him like that." our leader once again came up, obviously disliking my method._

_"Would you rather I gave them a slow death?" I asked grinning, "Pull out everything first, cause' you know I can do that."_

_He frowned and shook his head, passing by me. I laughed and pulled my dagger out, I was trained to kill horde not show mercy to those who would kill me. Turning around I went to help my group kill the small group of horde in front of the tunnel, after I grabbed my dagger. _

_The damned hunter had rezzed though and I could already see him eyeing me as I felt myself marked. Everyone else was going to have to wait. Making sure I had a steady grip on my dagger I ran straight to him. Trying to dodge both arrows and wolf. But one nicked me in the shoulder drawing blood._

_Fortunately I was close enough to draw blood now. I shoved an extra blade into his shoulder and ducked down as his axe swung around, that would have sliced me in half. Pushing myself up I let my dagger pull blood from toe to head (I know normal head to toe but w/e). He staggered back, gasping and I went to finish him off. Then. I got hit from the side and went flying into the air, the breath knocked out of me and feeling woozy._

_A scarred orc warrior stood above me, when I had finally been able to look up. He was grinning as he leaned against a huge axe. I just stayed there trying to catch my breath, knowing I stood no chance against him, hoping it would be a swift death and a quick rezerection._

_But the warrior just stood there like he was waiting for me to make the first move. Instead of moving I slowly reached for another one of my daggers, my favorite one was at least five feet away and I needed a weapon in reach. Letting my gaze shift for a millisecond I could see the hunter getting healed, the warrior stepped in my view._

_He made a large grunting noise but I just continued to stare at him in confusement. Another voice behind began speaking in a weird language. The warrior turned and I jumped up, backing up quickly so I could heal up. But the warrior noticed and raised his axe._

_I groaned and tried to stand fully upright, the warrior chuckled and stood right in front of me instead of swinging. Grabbing my dagger I plunged it into his stomach, or tried to, but before it got there a huge hand grabbed my wrist and threw the dagger away. I cursed, now I was running low of good daggers._

_The warrior seemed to be laughing at me silently as he watched to see what I'd do next. To him I was inexperienced, yet I was the best in my group...Other battle's happened around us, but to me and him it was just us two alone...And their was no way I could win..._

_Updates will be asap, lots of R&R's will help my write faster. Remember this is only the Prologue_


	2. Reunited

_Chapter one, Reunited_

_6 years later..._

_"So we basically have horde coming at us from the south and west." the new commander said, pointing out the obvious..._

_At the age of 23, I had been recruited and now was a apprentice to the co-commander, Serena. She had seen me in one of the battlegrounds and offered me the position, with pay. Needing the money so that I didn't have to keep making money on betting who would win the battlegrounds, I accepted. Now I was taking notes for her, hoping one day I could be promoted to something...more interesting._

_"We all know that we don't have enough troops to get rid of them as more appear each day," our commander continued, "So I say we evacuate the younger and the women-"_

_I coughed loudly, looking at my new 'mentor'. She sighed._

_"Yes?" he (commander)asked me._

_"Sorry just had something stuck in my throat." I replied, smiling but glaring, women were just as good as men incase he didn't notice not that I didn't want them evacuated though..._

_"So they can get teleported by a mage, I'm hoping to Ironforge." "Then we can go in and fight without worrying about them."_

_Everyone clapped as expected, even if they didn't agree. He beamed like he had discovered something marvelous. Our old commander had been promoted and gone to Ironforge, unfortunately after he left the horde came and so we needed a new commander stat..._

_"Oh and I would like it if...Serena can you and your apprentice view the battle field tomorrow for us."_

_"Sure." she replied, beaming even though we were going to anyways._

_Once we left she gave me this look, "You can't do that to the commander!" "Even if we don't agree you just can't."_

_"So you don't agree ethier?" I asked._

_"Well...it's not like it matters if I do or don't." she replied,"Now get some sleep for tomorrow."_

_I grinned as she walked into her tent, and continued on toward the valley were the horde lay. Hoping to see and count them for myself..._

_Tae's view (orc from before, now champion of horde at age 25)_

_It was night and everyone was on high alert, supposedly this was when Night Elves could see the best. Plus it was rumored massacres happened by them at night, or random people dieing._

_Hoping to catch one myself, I walked around the ridge, looking for scouts. _

_Araya, elf rouge from before_

_That's when I saw him crouching, I could never forget that orc. He completely demolished every Warsong Gulch I played with him. After our first accounter...I avoided him, but he always looked for me._

_Now I didn't dare approach him, though he never killed me in battlegrounds he could definitely destroy me here, and I didn't want to die, I'm just to young. His head jerked up and I flinched, he turned the other way and I split for the first time in my life._

_Tae's view...again_

_  
By the time I turned around I saw a young nightelf running, and I almost went after her...Tell I realised who it was. The nightelf that fascinated me from the battlegrounds...I hadn't seen her in years and she looked the same but had new bangs with her short hair, covering her eyes..._

_Would she be in the battle tomorrow? Would I have to kill her? If she was the question would be...would I be able to kill her if I had to..._

_Araya next day_

_"So, this red band here signifies that you are important and people are supposed to listen to you, it's kind of like your a commander but your still an apprentice." Serena said handing me a dark red cloth to wrap around my arm._

_I gave her a weird look as I tied it on, "Ok..."_

_"You'll see horde wearing it to."_

_I smirked, "What does that mean to me?"_

_She sighed, "Never mind lets go look at the field."_

_I ran after her, both horde and alliance were separated but right across from each other, none were in sight at the between part. Our job was to stealth threw and check it all out. As we started looking for any holes with explosives I kept glancing at the horde expecting someone to come out and ring the warning bell._

_After two hours of nervous paranoia we finally finished and I could see a storm coming. We ran back to the tents before it broke, that's when the horde came..._

_"Were not allowed to go out this first battle, ok?" Serena told me._

_"Ummm. ok..." I replied looking at her strangely._

_"Lets go watch from the walls."_

_With water down pouring, we stood at the top watching both horde and alliance clash, I looked for the orc, while I'm sure Serena looked for their leader. Arrows were useless in the rain and so was most of the mages skills (others might disagree but please bear with it)._

_Instead they found other ways to fight...A few horde came out with blue bands and that's when I saw him, in full armour that looked fit for a King, surrounded by dozens of guards he led them to the front line and began killing our people. _

_"We need to get rid of that warrior." Serena said to me, as if hinting I should go in._

_"I'm sure we can find a way to make him leave here," I replied a bit of edge on my voice, though I didn't know why._

_"Mhm." she mumbled deep in thought._

_The warrior continued to dominate and it began to rain harder, both horde and alliance trying to stop it, their efforts useless..The bells to retreat rang high and everyone ran to cover, the orc looked up a moment and looked right at me. _

_Tae_

_She stared back at me her clothes soaked to her, looking cold. Standing there for a moment longer would have caused suspicion and so with one final glance I ran back. Glad to know she hadn't been killed yet._

_A few congradulated me on the battle and moved on. Some seemed to glare at me though, I was to young to really be to good they said. I just shook my head and walked to my new massive tent. Waiting for my slaves to attend to me. _

_I thought about the nightelf then and tried to figure out why I couldn't kill her, and why I worried...Why was I so fascinated in her...She was beautiful, but everyone would say so though, and she was sarcastic a lot, I could tell by the sound of her voice plus the look in her eyes. _

_Sighing, I sat back, their was no question I was going to have to keep her by me for a week so I could figure this out. Or was that an excuse to see her? And if not...How was I supposed to get her. Being the horde's champion I could claim her as my own and once we captured the town...She might be my slave or something but...Oh god this was way to difficult._

_Serena_

_That orc was trouble, she had seen how her apprentice watched him and how at the end he looked at her. Did the horde know their champion was going against them completely in one direction and with them in the other? _

_One thing was for sure, she'd have to talk to Araya and make sure they never met. Which ment no more late nights like last night for her. She might seem to not know what was happening but she always knew what happened to her apprentice...and everyone else._

_Please R&R and ask me if you have any questions about it. From now on it's mostly going to be Tae and Araya's view. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can think of it and write it._


	3. First Battle

_Chapter Two_

_First Battle_

_"Hey Araya were going to battle today!" another one of the apprentices yelled out to her a grin on their face._

_"Sweet!" "Now we can see if your as good as you say you are!" I yelled back running to my tent._

_"Araya?" Serena asked._

_"I know were going to battle and I promise to be good, just lemme' grab my daggers."_

_Serena laughed, "Go ahead then, you sound like a little child."_

_I grinned and started packing up my daggers by the dozens. shoving some into my boots, sleeves, ect. You never know when you could run out of daggers, especially when you needed one the most. Opening my chest I grabbed my best daggers and put them into my belt incase of emergency . Then I grabbed a pony tail and for the first time I can remember threw it into a pony tail. Feeling a bit ackward with it like that I threw on my long flowing cloak and ran out the tent._

_Finding my mentor again wasn't that much of a problem since the huge banner of co-commander was over top of her. Running up to her, she pointed out my mount beside her and waved her hand in a 'let's get moving' motion. Hoping that I would actually make it to the front line I followed her as she stuck to the side of our actual commander. Sitting with anticipation and maybe dread we waited maybe an hour for our army to assemble and meet the horde halfway threw the battle field. And today it was sunny..._

_Tae's view_

_Looking for her was my first reaction as the battle began to line up._

_"You want to head straight for the commander?" one of the guards asked._

_"Uh huh'." I replied, for the 30th time._

_They all didn't belive I could take the night elf leader when he couldn't even draw his sword. It was the co-commander I was worried about, first she was known for her reputation and second her apprentice was the rouge...Finally, both sides advanced and I went straight threw the guards of the commander. They fell one by one and the co-commander had disappeared to what sounded like the other half of the battle. Our side on the right was pushing them back, but on the left they were pushing us back...Netheir army was making progress they were just losing people. And their was so many dammed guards!_

_"Sir to your right!" his bloodelf guard yelled._

_He saw the commander retreating and swore, "Dammit we missed him!"_

_Araya's view_

_The second we actually got to the battle and I killed my first undead creature I decided I didn't like fighting on a mount. So instead to Serena's much dislike I jumped off and fought beside it. The second time though a arrow got stuck in my hair and forced me to pull out the ponytail. Everyone that came to close to us was killed by both me and my night saber combined, I thought it worked perfectly, personally. _

_"Damn, our commander's retreating," Serena mumbled quietly._

_Jumping up beside her I asked, "We retreat now right?"_

_"Yup..." she replied sullenly as the next wave of horde started advancing._

_The alarm ran seconds later and for the second time we retreated. The other members of the committee were looking pissed to as the horde chased us to our base then turned back. Our number of wounded people had increased because of retreating and now our healers, the limited amount we had, were trying to keep some of them alive. Well the committee went right to the commanders tent._

_He was standing there swearing, "What toke you guys so god damn long!" "I almost friken' died and then we would be screwed!" "Serena how come you left my side, I had that damn warrior on me!" "He's young to!!" "I don't want to spend time killing a orc that thinks he's all that!"_

_No one said anything we just all looked down at the floor, angry at him and pretending to be ashamed. Though, I also had wondered why we left his side when we knew he wasn't a good fighter. _

_"Serena..." he said quietly, "You are excused from this meeting, you apprentice can stay."_

_Everyone gasped, as she nodded and walked out, you could tell she was about to cry. He had no right to do that just because he didn't know what he was doing! I glared at him, I wasn't going to sit here and take this. Looking up at him for a moment, I saw him staring at all of us. I walked out, leaving the tent, the guards looked surprised._

_"I never said you could leave!" I could hear him yell as I walked down to the river._

_I smirked and kept going, the guards knew which way I had went but I doubted they would follow me. Walking along the river I wondered what Serena was doing and if she knew I had left the meeting yet. Sighing loudly to myself I leaned against the tree and as the clouds drifted and fell asleep._

_Tae's view_

_No one was happy the commander got away, we all knew that if the Alliance fell it was partly his fault, though he probably thought he was the best. And still yet some blamed me for not doing everything I could to get to him, what did they expect me to jump over everyone and get to him magically? I think the locks and mages shouldve personally feared/slowed him. But no way was I going to suggest that to them and get them all angry at me._

_"Tae, you an' Vaerik are on patrol tonigh'." the commander yelled out._

_I secretly groaned to myself, "Yes sir!"_

_"You start in ten minutes he'll meet ya at your tent."_

_Walking towards my tent, I thought of the last time me and Vaerik worked together. He was a paladin and I was a warrior. I thought he should heal me but he had different opinions...In the end we fought so much we let three gnomes get away from us...Hopefully nothing like that happened tonight..._

_Ten minutes later we stood there staring at each other. _

_"Wana heal tonight?" I asked._

_"Nope."_

_I grunted and started walking out to the forest._

_"I don't see why you get to lead." he said, running to catch up to me._

_"Well I didn't see you moving." I replied._

_"Cause' we didn't have to go yet."_

_"He said leave as soon as you could."_

_"No he said ten minutes."_

_I didn't reply I just kept walking hoping that we might stop fighting for at least a moment or two._

_"Hey look." he whispered coming to a dead stop._

_I stopped too and looked up, both the rouge and a night elf warrior we leaning against tree's sleeping on the other side of the river. Both girls looked exhausted as they leaned on completely separate trees._

_"God they're gorgeous." Vaerik whispered._

_"You thinking what I am?" I asked smirking._

_"Let's get em'." he answered as we both crawled across the forest floor to the river._

_Trying not to make to much sound we waded threw and onto the other side. Netheir of the night elf's appeared to wake up and though soaked we managed to climb out a little farther away from them._

_"How do we want to wake them up?" Vaerik asked, "I'll take the warrior by the way."_

_"Suits me, I say we just pick them up and throw them over our shoulder." I said grinning._

_"You think they'll be able to get away?"_

_"Well I know I'm strong enough," I stood for a moment pretending to be thinking, "Not sure about you."_

_He glared at me,"Let's do this."_

_Creeping up slowly, I went to the rouge, I had always seen from usually far away. Her eyes immediately flickered open and she jumped up, recognition in her eyes. Just then the other night elf screamed and was suddenly knocked out by a huge hammer. Vaerik looked over and shrugged. I glared at him and then noticed the rouge rushing to the warrior. Tripping her wasn't that hard and she landed face down in the ground. She rolled on the ground and ran into Vaerik, without thinking I jumped down to grab her arms but she already had put a dagger threw his foot. He howled and I fell onto the ground and he on top of me. She grinned and grabbed the warrior, pulling her along the river. _

_"Dammit get off me!" I yelled out._

_"Your on me!" he yelled back._

_"This is the second time we've let people get away!" I growled._

_"Well maybe you shouldn't have jumped!"_

_"So let her attack you!?!"_

_"YES!"_

"GOOD GOD!"

_Araya's view_

_I chuckled as I heard to voices that sounded like people yelling. At least I got a last laugh before my mentor and commander found out what happened. Guess it was night duty for a week or so now..._

_As soon as we got back the warrior woke up..._

_  
"Aww man my head is hurting sooo bad."_

_I grinned as she looked at me confused._

_"What just happened?" she asked._

_"You were sleeping, I was to..."I paused to let her think, "Warrior and pally came..."_

_"Oh crap!" she yelled out then put her hand over her mouth, "Were in so much trouble."_

_"Araya and Nayla your wanted at the commanders tent." one of the guards said as we walked by._

_We both flinched and started walking to the tent..._

_  
Tae's view _

_Every time Vaerik stepped he said ow and it was getting very annoying...I could understand he was hurt but come on! Neither of us were talking as we walked/hopped back to the camp. Everyone was going to want to know what had happened and why Vaerik was hurt and why their had been a very large scream. Both me and him both didn't want to tell the truth but had no other alternatives. We couldn't lie they would somehow figure out and if we just didn't say anything...well that would be worse._

_By the time we had arrived at the camp everyone was staring at us and Vaerik had to limp all the way to the tent. We walked in to find the whole council waiting for us, a warlock in the center. I flinched a bit but tried to keep my dignity._

_"Care ta explain?" was the first cruel words we heard, said unearthly and hollow._

_Vaerik started for us, "It really wasn't our fault-"_

_"Oh then whose was it?" another person asked, "I mean two nightelf girls sleeping...how much easier could it get..."_

_I gulped, damn they knew._

_Our commander sighed, "I'm bored with this, you two have night patrol for the next month and I expect you to be in all battles requested you to be in." "You will work together and kill at least five alliance before the time is up." "Or on the last night, don't bother coming back."_

_We both bowed our heads and I knew we were screwed but would they really get rid of me? My dignity that I had tried to keep in the beginning was striped away faster than imaginable..._

_  
"You may go now and you start tonight so I suggest you sleep a little..."_

_With that we walked out and went our own separate ways, feet scuffing and ignoring everything and one. Ignoring the stares that followed as well as the whispers..."Did you hear the young champion just got himself screwed, always knew young ones weren't to be trusted."_


End file.
